el Secreto de los Merodeadores
by Iremione
Summary: ¿Que pasó aquella noche bajo el sauce Boxeador? Es mi primer fanfic!, no seais muy duros conmigo...


El Secreto de los Merodeadores  
  
Ellos están ahí de nuevo. Remus corriendo hacia el Sauce Boxeador con el pequeño Peter detrás de él. Ellos paralizan el árbol y desaparecen entre sus ramas. Pero ¿por qué? Y ¿cómo?  
  
Probablemente creería que están preparando alguna nueva travesura, pero se que eso no es cierto, porque han estado haciendo lo mismo desde que llegamos a la escuela, y los primeros años de colegio, antes de que se hiciesen amigos, era Dumbledore quien le acompañaba hasta el Sauce, no Peter, James o Black.  
  
Necesito averiguar la verdad antes de que termine el curso.  
  
Remus debería confiar más en nosotros, en mi. El es un Slytherin después de todo, y debería compatir sus problemas con nosotros, no con los Gryffindors, y menos con esos Gryffindors.  
  
¡Un profesor!... sí, es Dumbledore. Afortunadamente él siempre está despistado y aquí, en medio de la oscuridad no puede verme. Continúo mi camino, ya estoy muy cerca de la entrada principal.  
  
Remus nos ha traicionado y necesito saber porqué. Sé que no es una trvesura, pero entonces él tiene un problema, y no ha confiado en nosotros, sus compañeros.  
  
No entiendo por qué esos Gryffindors le aceptan aél y no a mí. Él también es un Slytherin después de todo, al igual que Lily. Y tampoco puede ser porque soy mejor que ellos en los estudios, porque Lily es la mejor del colegio, y James y Remus tampoco son malos.  
  
Lucius dice que no debo preocuparme por él, por ellos. Dice que yo tengo muchos amigos que se preocupan por mi. Y quizás tiene razón, pero no puedo entender porqué Remus ayuda a los Gryffindors en nuestras peleas.  
  
Bueno, quizás sea por que la mayoria de nuestras peleas empiezan por su culpa : los otros chicos van a pegarle por andar todo el tiempo con Gryffindors, y por supuesto, sus amigos le defienden. Es lógico, pero no natural. Los Gryffindors no pueden proteger a un Slytherin de los otros Slytherins.  
  
Por supuesto, Remus no es un Slytherin corriente. Él está siempre en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, come en la mesa de los Gryffindor, está con ellos siempre que puede... y a veces incluso duerme con ellos.Dumbledore debería ser más duro con ellos. Él debería obligarle a estar con nosotros, no permitirle hacer lo que quiera.  
  
He llegado al árbol. Averigüaré lo que esconden los Merodeadores aunque me lleve algunos golpes.  
  
¡Eh, Snape!  
  
¡Porras! Un segundo de indecisión y Black me ha visto. Me giro lentamente. Él tiene sus ojos azules clavados en mi, y está jugando con su larga melena. ¿Porqué me mira así? No irá a pegarme, ¿no? James puede estar cerca, y él no se lo permitiría. James es el único que no me pega. Él cree que me debe algo, aunque ya le he dicho que eso no es cierto. Lily es una Slytherin después de todo, y es lógico que yo le ayude si puedo.  
  
Por supuesto él no sabe lo que pasó luego. Sólo Dumbledore lo sabe. Pero no me permitiré culpar a James por lo sucedido, no lo haré. James no es malo... pero de todas formas no entiendo por qué no me permite entrar en su grupo.  
  
Snape, ¿estás bien?- Sirius Black me mira preocupado- ¡Vaya, tío! Estás blanco como la leche..  
  
Estoy bien- murmuro, y doy media vuelta para volver al castillo . Veo venir a James desde la entrada.  
  
Nosotros - dice Black antes de que llegue James- vamos a ver como está Remus. No se encontraba muy bien. Si quieres venir ... Mira, solo tienes que apretar ese nudo de ahí, ¿lo ves? ¿Podrís hacerlo tú? Eres más pequeño.  
  
No puedo creelo. Quizás han convencido a James y me permitan entrar en su grupo después de todo. Atravieso las ramas y aprieto el nudo. Sirius me muestra un agujero bajo el tronco y me escurro dentro. Es estrcho, húmedo y frío, pero por fin voy a descubrir el secreto de los Merodeadores.  
  
*************  
  
¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...!  
  
¡Sirius!¿¡Qué demonios has hecho?! - James Potter mira a Sirius Black horrorizado.  
  
¡No te preocupes! Es sólo el pequeño Snappy. Es una broma...¡Oh, vamos!, no pongas esa cara, él se encontrará con Peter haciendo guardia y él le avisará de que es peligroso...  
  
¡ No tienes ningún sentido! - exclama mientrs se cuela entre las ramas - ¡Peter es una rata ahora! Él es lo sufiecientemente covarde para no atreverse a transformarse ante Severus y dejarle pasar...  
  
**************  
  
El pasadizo es muy húmedo, es un camino de tierra muy largo. Por el recorrido parece que se sale de Hogwarts, quizás va a Hogsmeade.  
  
He visto una rata muy rara, y es rara porque no he visto ninguna otra por aquí. Además me miró de un modo muy extraño cuando me vió pasar.  
  
¡Severus! - James corre hacia mí. ¡No, ahora no! Estoy casi alli. Ya veo la luz, parece que hay una casa al otro lado . Pero James agarra mi brazo y no puedo evitarlo, él es más fuerte.  
  
Está sudoroso y jadeante, cubierto de tierra. Sacudo mi brazo inutilmente y cuando veo a llegar a Black con una horrible sonrisa, les grito a ambos.  
  
¡Sueltame! Remus es mi compañero, tengo derecho a saber si tiene problemas...  
  
Pero un aullido procedente de la casa me hace callar. Siento mi brazo libre y camino un poco para ver mejor. Veo un lobo enorme que me gruñe rabioso. Cuando miro atrás de nuevo ya no veo nia James ni a Black. En su lugar hay dos enormes animales negros, un perro y un ciervo. El perro me empuja fuera del camino y caigo al suelo. Con la ayuda del ciervo, el perro mete al lobo de nuevo en la casa. La rata gorda que había visto antes corre detrás de ellos.  
  
Estoy paralizado. No se oye ningún ruido. Ni siquiera los gruñidos del lobo. Es posible que los otros tres animales le hayan controlado. No soy capaz de pensar. No consigo ver lo ovbio.  
  
¿Estás bien?- James viene de la luz, seguido del pequeño Peter y de Black. Es entonces cuando lo entiendo. Están cubiertos de heridas.  
  
"Colagusano", la rata..., "Cornamenta", "Lunático", "Canuto"... ¿quién es quien?, ¿quién es el perro?, ¿quién el lobo?... - Ellos no me contestan. - ¿Sois... sois... sois animagos?  
  
Eso es un secreto. Si se lo dices a alguien, la próxima vez no ayudaré a detener a "Lunático"- me diice Black furioso.  
  
¿"Lunático"?, ¿eso era Remus?. .. ¡Es un licantropo!...  
  
Ovbiamente eso también es un secreto - dice James - nosotros ya le hemos atado, de todas formas. No atacará a nadie más  
  
Sois animagos. Eso está prohibido.  
  
¿Vas a acusarnos? - ¿¡El pequeño Peter amenazandome?!¡Es el único de nuestro curso más pequeño que yo!  
  
No voy a acusaros... si es para proteger a Remus. Pero nunca olvidaré esto. Nunca olvidaré que os compinchasteis para asustarme...¡ podría haberme matado!... Nunca olvidaré esto, Potter.  
  
Pero...  
  
No espero por la respuesta de Potter, no quiero oírla. Me han traicionado de nuevo. Sólo quiero terminar los dos años que me quedan e irme tan lejos como sea posible, para no volver a verles nunca más. No quiero nada con los Merodeadores.  
  
***************  
  
Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí así de asustado.  
  
Estuve aquí cuandoencontré a Black, pero no he estado asi de asustado desde que huí del único compañero que siempre me había protegido. Y ahora él está muerto.  
  
¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Actúo como un niño pequeño. Odio a un niño inocente por una broma escolar en la que él no participó. ¿O hay algo más?. Puse mi odio hacia Black en James, y la rabia por su muerte en su único hijo. Pero..¿esta rabia es por lo que James hizo o por lo que no llegó a hacer?. ¿O es sólo la rabia por una muerte injusta? No me sorprende que Harry me odie.  
  
De cualquier forma ahora solo tengo una salida: fingir. Fingir que estoy de nuevo del lado de Voldemort para ayudar a Dumbledore y al hijo de Potter.  
  
Pero estoy asustado. Sólo estuve en este pasillo dos veces, y la primera casi me muero. ¿Quién sabe si esta no va a ser la última vez que entro aquí? Está claro que si Voldemort descubre mis intenciones, soy hombre muerto.  
  
He llegado al límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Debo hacerlo ahora. La Marca Oscura me escuece más que nunca. Cierro los ojos, respiro profundamente...y desaparezco. 


End file.
